User blog:Ryukou/BakuTech Pilot Episode: Critical K.O.!
BakuTech debuts at T.V. Tokyo's OhaCoroUp Anime Block in a 5 minute-a-week episode (too short I know ) from 8:45-8:50 am JST (GMT+09). Sorry if I was unable to take screenshots because I was busy taking note of what's happening. ^^; Episode Summary Episode One: Critical K.O.! (Cool opening song btw) The episode begins with Tatsuma almost being overrun by a car. Then Harubaru's Flare Dragaon rescues him deus ex machina. Since then, Tatsuma held admiration for Harubaru Hinode and calls the latter as Harubaru-sempai. The scene shifts to the Bakugan Dojo where Harubaru is challenging Raichi to a Brawl. Master Shimo is present as the referee and suddenly, Tatsuma appears from under the table, startling everyone. A male announcer voice announces the whole thing (possibly Hono Moetaro's voice). Harubaru launches first then Raichi. Raichi Critical K.O.s Harubaru's Bakugan (Apollonir presumably). Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon and Critical K.O.s Raichi's Bakugan (Percival presumably). Harubaru then considered activating an ability but he said he can pull it off with just Critical K.O.s so there's no need for abilities. Raichi launches Destroy Munikis which Flare Dragaon failed to Critical K.O. in Harubaru's subsequent turn. In Raichi's turn, he launches another Bakugan to protect Munikis from being Critical KO'd by Harubaru's Dragaon...resulting in a Double Stand for Raichi. For one whole minute, Harubaru and Raichi had been Critical K.O.ing each other's Bakugan and the male announcer voice kept on yelling out''' "Critical Hit!" ' Raichi taunts Harubaru "You can't defeat me with just that." The Critical Hits continue until Harubaru and Raichi are both tired out. Master Shimo then remembered on how Harubaru had been training so hard to defeat Raichi the night prior to that. Harubaru is beat up badly due to hard training. Then the battle rages on for a short while until it ends with Flare Dragaon critical KOing Destroy Munikis one last time. Master Shimo called the match off and declared Harubaru as the winner. Tatsuma cheers for Harubaru-sempai as Master Shimo gives Harubaru Dragaon's Metal Cross parts. End. Character Debuts (in order of appearance) Tatsuma Harubaru Hinode Raichi Kuronashi Master Shimo Hono Moetaro (announcer voice) Bakugan Seen Flare Dragaon Destroy Munikis Raichi's other Darkus Bakugan (Percival?) Harubaru's other Pyrus Bakugan (Apollonir?) '''Next Episode: Aibou wa Dragaon! ' Short but enjoyable. It's good thing that this series is Direct to the point. ^_^ Although of course, it could feel new to those who are used to awfully long brawls and characters yelling out ABILITY ACTIVATE! and GATE CARD SET! all the time. Gallery Stop. A2 time. Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.46.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.46.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.10 PM.png|Unknown Pyrus Bakugan Numero UnoScreen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.46 PM.png|Unknown Darkus Bakugan Number One Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.55 PM.png|Unknown Darkus Bakugan the dos Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.49.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.49.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.49.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.49.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.50.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.50.24 PM.png Air Time Schedule For those who want to record it in High Definition (if you have the right tools), you can watch again BakuTech's first episode live in these channels: *The following Air Time Schedule was translated from this page. *The Timeslot is for Japan Standard Time (JST) which is GMT+09 hours. Use a clock converter to know the exact time in your area. *Non-Japanese Residents will have to install Keyhole TV program. (Please do not ask me how to install a video capture program because I don't have the slightest clue on how.) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews